


Astray

by nghtskies



Series: Reluctant Heroes of Olympus [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe- Demigods, Alternate Universe-Heroes of Olympus, Amnesia, Canon? What Canon?, F/M, Fantasy elements, Friendship, Greek/Roman Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements, a Heroes of Olympus AU no one wanted or asked for, no beta we die like men, still set in the 70s, toxic family relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nghtskies/pseuds/nghtskies
Summary: Hyde has a problem, Jackie has a secret, and Kelso some how is able to build anything that enters his imagination. They didn't ask to be children of Gods, yet somehow they just keep encountering every disadvantage that comes with their parentage.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart & Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steven Hyde & Michael Kelso
Series: Reluctant Heroes of Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574623
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Hyde's Mental Mixup

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! This is my latest project and I really do hope you enjoy it! A Few house keeping things as usual so bare with me!
> 
> This is an AU, meaning that it takes nothing from That ‘70s Show canon. Literally the only thing that’s canon is the characterization of the characters and the relationships. Speaking of characterization, I tried to keep the characters as in character as possible, but Kelso might come off a bit OOC simply because I couldn’t make him as shallow as he was in the show simply because of his altered backstory, but he is still the lovable dork we all know and love. The character’s Greek/Roman God parents are also not based on their personality at all, as I based the characters off the arc they will go through instead of the parents.
> 
> This fic will also heavily follows the plot line of Rick Riordan’s Heroes of Olympus series, if you haven’t read it, I highly suggest that you do because it’s a good series but you do not have to have any knowledge of the series to enjoy the fic! Some events will also be reworked to fit the characters a bit more!
> 
> Thank you and please leave any feedback you may have!
> 
> Disclaimer: That '70s Show copyright The Carsey-Werner Company, LLC and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, LLC. Heroes of Olympus copyright Disney-Hyperion Books, Rick Riordan

Blinking slowly behind the rose tinted aviators that obscured his vision, Hyde felt the distant _pulling_ feeling that something wasn’t sitting right. 

At first, he thought it was maybe something he ate, but once the thought crossed his mind he realized he couldn’t remember what he’d eaten for lunch. 

Man, he couldn’t even remember _where_ he was. 

Furrowing his brows, Hyde blinked slowly once more, his eyes fully fluttering open, vision filled with the burgundy back of a school bus seat. 

The buzzing chatter of others surrounded him, and suddenly he was aware that he was on a bus filled with teens that looked around his age- _sixteen, maybe seventeen?_

Damn, He didn’t even know his _own_ age.

Yet, he still couldn’t shake the cold feeling as if he was somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be. But, _where_ was he supposed to be?

He distantly felt the pressure of someone squeezing his left palm against their own, and it was then he noticed his hand was intertwined with a more petite, manicured one. His gaze shifted to the spot beside him and was immediately filled with the sight of a petite, dark haired girl that was too pretty for her own good. She sat close to him; her shoulder brushing against the top of his bicep, but he could still fully see her petite, almost doll-like features.

Deep chocolate hair that seemed to be meticulously curled was held back from her face by blue barrettes that gleamed from the bright sun that hung high in the sky, a small slightly upturned button like nose, and pouty, rosy lips that were curled into a soft, bashful smile. Her face was unmarked of any blemishes, and her eyes were wide; each one seemingly changed colors every time she blinked those long lashes at him. She gazed at him with a slight flushed expression, and he wondered distantly if they were involved. 

He would definitely remember being involved with a chick who looked like her.

“Oh, Steven you’re finally awake!” She chirped, squeezing her palm against his once more, “We’re almost to the _stupid_ Grand Canyon; Can you believe that the bus driver hit almost _ever_ y single pothole on the way here? Steven, are you listening to me?” 

At the call of his name once more, he found himself shaking his head, confusion seeping onto his features as he looked at the girl beside him. She knew who he was, but he truly couldn’t recall a thing about her. She might as well have been a stranger waving at him on a street. 

Was he supposed to know her? She was certainly looking at him like he should know her.

“Steven,” She said once more; her face shifting to a look of unadulterated worry, _concern-_ and _he couldn’t even remember her name._ “Are you okay?”

“Uh-” He began, letting go of her hand.

In the front of the crowded school bus, a teacher, who stood in the aisle in the front of the bus, shouted “All right ya meatheads, pay attention!”

The teacher in question seemed to be a coach. From his bright orange baseball cap that could barely cover his shaggy ginger hair, to his crisp khaki pants and _New Balance_ sneakers that screamed _‘I love to golf!’_ He wasn’t an overly buff individual, and his arms didn’t seem to be bursting out of his bright, nearly neon orange polo shirt, yet from where Hyde was sitting, he could see the muscle definition the coach had. The expression he wore was one of annoyance and irritation-like if he could teleport somewhere else, he definitely would. There was a silver whistle hooked around his stubby neck, and a megaphone hooked to the belt loops of his pants. His beady-brown eyes scanned the bus once more, and Hyde figured he’d make an intimidating coach if he wasn’t as short as an average fifth grader.

“Oi! Why don’t ya stand up, Coach Mitch?!” A student remarked, and the scattered laughter filled the area. 

“I heard that!” The coach scanned the bus for the perpetrator, but his eyes landed on Hyde, the sour look on his face deepening. 

Tension prickled at the back of Hyde’s neck. He was sure whoever this coach knew that he was out of place and it wouldn’t be long before this guy called him out and kicked him off the bus, leaving him god knows where. 

Yet, Coach Mitch only turned his head and cleared his throat to continue his spiel. 

“We’ll be arriving within the next five minutes! Stay with ya partner. Don’t lose ya worksheets, and if any one of you knuckleheads cause me any trouble, I’m gonna send back to campus the hard way.” 

He made a boxing motion with his closed fist, and Hyde only raised an eyebrow. 

“He can talk to us like that?” He questioned the girl beside him, and she rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. 

“He always does,” She shrugged, “This is the Point Place Wilderness School where the children are no better than animals.” She said it like it was an inside joke they’d shared before-like it was a statement they’d constantly tease each other about. 

The familiarity unnerved him. 

“Look,” He began, slightly scooting away from the dark haired girl who’s wide eyes wouldn’t stop looking at him, “This has gotta be a mistake, man. I’m not supposed to be ‘ere.” 

The boy that sat in the seat in front of him turned around and let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah right, Hyde. We’ve been framed. I didn’t run away for the twelfth time, and Jackie here didn’t steal that Corvette.” 

The girl’s full cheeks flushed, and her wide eyes finally flickered away from his face to the boy. “Kelso, I didn’t steal that car!” 

“My bad, Jackie, I forgot. Ya talked that guy into letting ya borrow it, ain’t that right.” He shot Hyde a look that seemed like they shared many times before, and the tension in the back of Hyde’s neck began to build.

To Hyde, Kelso looked like he could be one of those random ancient Greek statues, if it wasn’t for his disheveled appearance and overly playful expression. He had strong features, an unstyled mop of chestnut brown hair, and a goofy opened mouth smile that seemed to scream, ‘ _Ima doofus!’_ He also couldn’t stay still, fingers and feet rapidly tapping on anything they came in contact with; his head constantly moving as he spoke or looked around. Either he is naturally a hyper person, or he was on his fifth shot of espresso of the day.

“Dude,” Kelso said, peeking around the bus seat even more, “I hope ya brought your worksheet, ‘cause I think I used mine as a paper airplane _days_ ago.” The lanky boy let out another goofy laugh as his gaze locked with Hyde’s. “Wait, why ya staring at me like that? Did I forget to wash my face again?”

“I don’t know you.” Hyde deadpanned. 

Kelso started at him giving him an oddly blank stare before a goofy grin appeared once more on his face. “Oh I get it. Ya just messin’ with me again, aren’t ya Hyde? Well you almost got me, man.” 

“Micheal Kelso!” Coach Mitch yelled, “Do ya got a problem back there?” 

Kelso quickly shook his head before shooting Hyde another playful grin, “Watch this, man.” He turned to the front and his grin seemed to widen, “Sorry, Coach! Can’t really hear ya back here, can ya use your megaphone?” 

Coach Mitch lips twitched into a slight grin like he was pleased to have an excuse to use the object that occupied one of his belt loops. He unclipped his megaphone, and tried to continue his orders yet his voice came out in a high pitched tone of one of Santa’s elves from a Christmas special. Laughter erupted from the teens surrounding him, and Coach Mitch’s face darkened. He tried to speak into the megaphone once again but this time it exclaimed “ _the dog goes woof!”_ The laughter surrounding him heightened to a new volume, and Hyde’s own lips twitched into a smirk at Coach Mitch’s loud exclamation of _“Kelso!”_

Jackie let out a stifled giggle and shook her head at the boy, “Honestly, Kelso, How did you pull that off?” 

Kelso shot her a goofy grin and flashed the small screwdriver that slightly hung out the pocket of his loose jeans. “I’m what they call, _special.”_

Jackie snorted, her wide eyes rolling once more, “Sure you are.” 

“Guys,” Hyde said, his voice calm, but inside his head swarmed, “Why am I here? What am I doing here?” 

Jackie furrowed her dark arched brows at him and tilted her head causing her dark curls to fall from her narrow shoulders. “Steven, _are_ you messing with us?”

“No. I seriously have no idea-”

“Aw, man, he _is_ joking!” Kelso interrupted, “He has to be trying to get back at me for that hand in the water thing, aren’t ya, man?” 

Hyde shot him a confused glare. 

“No, I think he’s being serious.” Jackie said, her voice taking on a softer tone as her small hand reached to grasp his once more, but he pulled away. 

At the look of her fallen expression, Hyde muttered an apology but he couldn’t let her touch him again; not until he figured just what was going on. 

“I don’t,” He began but the next words evaded his mind. How could he explain to people that were so sure they knew him that he had no idea or clue to who they were. 

Hell, he barely knew who he was.

“That’s it!” Coach Mitch hollered from the front, “Middle row has to clean up after lunch!” 

Cheers erupted from the rest of the teens on the bus, and Kelso shook his head in that spastic manner he had done once before. “Figures.” He murmured. 

Yet, Jackie kept her gaze locked on Hyde, her expression teetering on between the lines of confusion, hurt, and concern. “Steven, did you bump your head? Do you really not know us?” 

Hyde shrugged, his brows still etched together in confusion, “I don’t think I even know who _I_ am.” 

* * *

The bus dropped the group of teenagers in front of a building that appeared to be a museum in the middle of nowhere. Just a random building that looked strangely out of place in the sandy landscape of the desert area that surrounded it.

A cool gust of air blew across the desert, causing Hyde to pay a bit more attention to his clothing choices. He seemed to be dressed for far more warmer weather; his body only clad in a tan _Rolling Stones_ shirt, a pair of bootcut jeans, a thin, loose jean jacket that matched the jeans he wore, and a pair of worn taupe boots. 

He felt the pressure of an arm around his shoulder and Kelso playful tone filled his ears, “So a little quick update on our resident Mr. Forgets-a-lot. We,” He wagged a long finger gesturing to the pair of them, “go to Point Place Wilderness School. It basically means we’re the bad kids. Someone decided to ship ya off to this school in the middle of nowhere because you were too much work to keep around, ya following me?” 

“No.” Hyde deadpanned, shaking his head, his gaze darting around to the other teens that surrounded him. None of them looked like delinquents or even criminals to have landed into this place. Distantly, he wondered what he had to do to land him in a place like this. 

“Huh, you’re really gonna milk this?” Kelso questioned, before his face morphed back into that goofy expression that seemed to be permanently etched onto his strong features. “Well, we’re like the best of friends, man. I’m like Batman, and you’re like Robin or that weird British guy that waits on Batman. So that means you do my chores, and basically do everything I say-” 

“Kelso!” Jackie interrupted her face twisting into a scold before she shot the tall, lanky boy an exasperated look.

“Fine, ya don’t do _everything_ I say, just only a few things,” The lanky boy continued but abruptly stopped as Jackie gave him a harsh smack across his chest. “Damn, Jackie! Keep your hands to yourself! Anyways, man, we are friends, the three of us. Well Jackie here is a little more than your friend with the way ya been makin’ out the past few weeks-”

Jackie smacked Kelso across the chest once more, her cheeks a bright red as her wide eyes gave him another exasperated expression. “Kelso, stop it!” She huffed out, “Steven obviously needs some kind of medical help.” 

Hyde felt his own face begin to flush slightly as his gaze moved over the small girl that stood beside Kelso. From her flustered expression, to her flashing eyes that wouldn’t stay on one color. 

He think he’d remember going out with a chick that looked like her. 

“Who's gonna help him? Coach Mitch?” Kelso snorted, shaking his head in that spastic manner he could only make look sane. 

The mentioned coach was in front of the group, barking orders at the teens, his expression still sour as he scanned the crowd, sending Hyde a dark look every time their gazes happened to lock.

“Kelso, Steven _needs_ help,” The dark haired girl insisted, tugging on the arm that wasn’t on Hyde’s shoulders. “I think he has a concussion or he’s on a bad tri-”

“Oi, Jackie,” One of the guys that was previously towards the middle of the crowd of teenagers dropped to the back to join the three of them as the teenagers began to move into the museum. This new guy shoved himself in between Jackie and Kelso, knocking his shoulder against Kelso’s shoulder so aggressively that it caused Keslo’s arm to drop from Hyde’s shoulders and to trip over his own lanky legs. “Don’t talk to these dumbasses. You’re my partner.” 

The guy speaking had highlighted golden brown hair that looked like he spent hours that morning to achieve the ‘ _I just rolled out of bed’_ look. He wore a dark green thermal shirt that was topped with a black hooded jacket, western styled jeans, and black boots. He smirked as if he knew he was good looking and he was gifting them with his presence. Hyde immediately wanted to punch that stupid grin off of his tanned face.

“Move along, Chip. I didn’t want to work with you.” She responded haughtily, flicking a sheet of dark curls over her shoulders as her eyes flashed with annoyance. 

“Well looks like you just won the lottery, babe.” He grinned at her, grasping her forearm as tugging her into the museum. Jackie shot one last look over her shoulders, her eyes seemed to be sending him a signal of pure irritation. 

Kelso seemed to finally sort out his own limbs, and brushed off the light film of dust that had landed on his multicolored ski jacket, “Man, I really hate that guy.” He ran a hand through his mused hair, and gave Hyde a blinding smile. “Yo, I’m Chip. Girls totally love me, and why wouldn’t they? I’m like God’s gift to mankind.” He mocked.

“Kelso,” Hyde shot him a weird look, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Yeah, you seem to tell me that a lot.” He grinned, nodding excitedly, “Hey if ya really don’t remember anything, that means I can reuse some of my pranks!” 

Kelso began to walk into the museum expecting Hyde to follow, and the latter boy could only shake his head. 

Man, if this was his best friend, his life had to be shit. 

* * *

  
  


They wandered around the expansive building, stopping every time Coach Mitch directed him to with his defective megaphone. 

Keslo kept pulling random things out of the pockets of his jacket, whether it was a cluster of nuts and bolts or a random bouncy ball, he just seemed like he needed to keep his hands busy or he’d go crazy. 

Hyde found himself to be a bit too distracted to focus on the many exhibits, and even if he didn’t have a looming problem over his head, he didn’t think he’d be too interested in the displays they were gazing at or walking by. 

A couple of girls began to snicker and glance over at Chip and Jackie, and Hyde figured they were the Wilderness School bitchy clique, since they wore matching shirts that all seemed to be tied in a way that exposed their lower abdomen, and wore so much makeup that he was sure they were trying to mimic the aura Jackie naturally emitted. 

One of the girls cleared her throat and shot Jackie a fake smile, “Jackie, do you need help reading about the exhibit. Ya know, since you tend to struggle with English.” 

The girls surrounding her let out a stream of laughter, and even Jackie’s “partner” had to suppress a chuckle. Hyde wanted to punch him even more. 

“No thanks,” Jackie responded, tugging on the edges of her blue and white chevron patterned ski jacket, “I’m sure I understand it more than you do, seeing as you need more than two brain cells to know two languages.” 

The girl let out a shocked gasp, and shot Jackie another fake smile, “Oh did Mommy finally break down and teach you a few English words? Oh, that’s right, you don’t even know your mom.” 

Hyde saw the way the shorter girl’s expression darkened, and before he could blink, she was charging at the girl, only stopping at Coach Mitch’s holler of correction. The teens shuffled to the next exhibit, yet the group of girls couldn’t stop tossing sly comments towards Jackie. 

“Do ya miss your little igloo?” one of them asked

“Dad probably drinks too much Vodka to work. You know how Russians are,” another one said, her tone faux sympathetic. “It’s probably why she turned klepto.”

Jackie pointedly ignored them, but Hyde wanted to step in and deal with them for her. He might not remember a thing about the petite brunette, but he’d be damned if he let bullies walk all over her. 

Kelso caught his arm that he didn’t even realize started to swing, and shot him a knowing glance. “Chill man, Jacks doesn’t like anyone fighting her fights. Plus if those uggos found out who ‘er dad really was, they’d be _begging_ to be ‘er friend.” 

“Why?” Hyde questioned.

Keslo shot him a look of disbelief, “You can’t remember your girl’s dad?” 

“Look, man, I don’t remember jack shit.” He said, his tone gruff as his hands clenched in frustration. 

Kelso shot him a dumb look, before shaking his head as they resumed to walk. “Man, we gotta talk when we get back to the dorms.” 

They moved to the end of the exhibit hall where a pair of large glass doors stood. Coach Mitch seemed to be barking more instructions and before Hyde knew it, the group of teenagers were making their way out onto the terrace. He heard Kelso let out a soft impressed, whistle and Hyde nodded his head in agreement. 

Before them, the Grand Canyon was laid out in all of its glory. It seemed massive in size and the dark storm clouds that hung over their heads seemed to create an aesthetically pleasing contrast. It was beautiful, a true work of the gods. 

At that thought, a piercing pressure shot in the back of his neck, and Hyde brought a hand to scratch the nape of it as he swallowed. 

_A work of the gods?_ Where had that thought come from? And why did it feel like he was slamming against a wall in his brain every time he tried to think more about it. He felt as if he was missing something important, but he also felt the sinking feeling that something dangerous was going to happen. 

“You good, man?” Kelso asked, raising one of his brows before a grin broke out onto his face, “Ooo! Are ya gonna puke? Cause if ya are, I should’ve brought a camera.” 

Hyde reached out to grab the railing, his hands gripping the metal between his fingers and palms, causing the band of the eyeball ring on his pinky to scrub against his finger.. He was shivering, sweat slicked the frizzed golden brown curls that were nestled at the nape of his neck, and the tension in his neck began to travel to his head. He took a few calming, deep breaths, and furiously blinked behind the aviators he wore. A few brief beats passed, and the tension subsided. 

“ ‘M fine.” He responded, taking another deep breath, “Just a slight headache.” 

Suddenly a clap of thunder erupted in the stale dessert air, and a cold gust of air blew so hard, that it nearly knocked Hyde off of his feet. 

“Uh, this can’t be safe.” Kelso commented, his hand pointing right above them, “How come it’s clear all around but there’s storm clouds right above us.” 

Hyde tilted his head up and realized that Kelso was right. A dark ring of clouds hung above the terrace walkway, and Hyde couldn’t shake the intensity of the sinking feeling he felt.

“Okay, knuckleheads!” Coach Mitch yelled. “Looks like we’re gonna have to cut this short! Get to work on those worksheets so we can head back inside!” 

The storm above them rumbles, and the tension in Hyde’s neck and head seemed to triple. 

Unconsciously, the young teen buried his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket and came into contact with something suspiciously felt like a coin. Furrowing his brows in confusion for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, he pulled out a coin that was no larger than the size of a half dollar. The coin had a bit of weight to it, and it seemed to be pure gold, the brightness of the coin reflecting in the dull light. Stamped on one side of the coin was a picture of a battle ax; on the other side was a face of a guy Hyde didn’t recognize. The inscription that was etched into the coin seemed to read something along the lines of ‘ _IVLIVS’_

“Damn, is that gold?” Kelso exclaimed, “Have ya been holdin’ out on me, Hyde?” 

Hyde shook his head vehemently, pocketing the coin his mind wondering why something that seemed to be priceless was in his possession when the clothes he wore seemed to be second hand, and why he had a sinking feeling that it would come in hand soon. 

“It’s nothin’” He murmured, “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

Kelso shrugged, seemingly not thinking twice about his response. He gave the shorter male a goofy grin and patted his back. “I dare ya to see how far ya can lean over the railing without fallin’ ” 

* * *

  
  


They didn’t try really hard on the worksheet. Hell, they didn’t try at all. 

Mostly because Hyde was too distracted by the deep feeling that he didn’t belong, and the storm that was stewing above them. Plus, he had no idea how to do anything the sheet was asking him to. 

Kelso wasn’t much help either, as he was busy sitting on the ground playing with the array of things he kept in his ski jacket pockets. With a large grin, the lanky male turned to him and showed his latest project. “Look, man.” He said, holding up a miniature helicopter that appeared to be made out of pipe cleaners. He launched the copter, and Hyde fully expected the thing to come crashing down, but surprisingly it kept up the momentum, making it clear across the canyon before finally collapsing into the depths of the rocks surrounding them. 

“Huh,” Hyde said, looking at the now standing male, viewing him a slightly new light, “How’d ya do that?” 

Kelso shrugged, and began to fiddle with the lapels of his jacket. “I wanted to play with a helicopter so I made one.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “It woulda been way cooler if I had rubber bands.” His lips twisted into a slight pout and Hyde shot him a weird look. 

“Are you sure that we’re friends?” Hyde questioned, and Kelso just shrugged once more. 

“Last I checked.” 

“Ya sure? Like how did we meet? When was the first time we hung out?” 

Kelso paused his ministrations, his fingers began to twitch around different strands of his messy hair. 

“Uh, I don’t really remember,” He said a frown marrowing his features, and Hyde couldn’t help think about how weird a frown looked on the other boy’s face. “I got AD…...something. I don’t really remember the details of most stuff.” 

“I just,” Hyde let out an exasperated huff and began to scratch at his jaw. “I don’t remember you at all, man. Like not a glimpse or anything. I don’t remember anyone. Just hear me out, what if-” 

“You’re right, and everyone else is wrong?” Kelso asked, brows raising as Hyde shook his head in agreement. “Ya think you just magically appeared here, and everybody else has some sort of fake memory?” 

Hyde wanted to scream out an exasperated ‘ _yes!’_ Because no matter how crazy he was sure it sounded, that was exactly how he felt. He must’ve have been coming off like a conspiracy nut or slightly unhinged because Kelso shot him a slightly worried look that caused Hyde to shake his head once more. Everyone around him seemed to not think anything was out of the normal with him being here, well everyone except for Coach Mitch.

“Here, finish this. I’ll be right back.” Hyde said, pushing the paper into Kelso hands, and before he could protest, Hyde began to walk across the skywalk where he saw the short adult standing. 

The group of teens had broken off into different sections and Hyde noticed how they seemed to be the only ones there on a tour. Maybe the odd weather scared off other tourists. Some of the teens seemed to be actually completing the work, while others talked and joked around. A couple of guys were engaged in a playful pushing match, and about twenty feet away from him, Jackie sat trying to complete her worksheet despite her partner’s obvious attempt at flirting with her. As if she could feel his gaze on her, Jackie looked up and fixed him with her doe like eyes, sending him a look that seemed to say ‘ _Please get this doofus away from me.’_ Hyde brought a hand up to tell her he’d just be a minute, and approached Coach Mitch who seemed to be locked into a staring contest with the storm that stirred above them. 

“Did you do this?” The coach accused him, shooting him a glare. 

Hyde took a slight step back, confusion filtering across his features. “Uh, what?” He asked, trying to see if the coach really asked him if he _made a storm_. Coach Mitch turned his dark, beady gaze to him fully, and clenched his jaw. 

“Don’t get smart with me, kid.” He began, “Whatcha doing ‘ere, huh? And why are ya messin’ with my job?” 

Hyde shot him an even more confused look, and began to rub the back of his neck once more attempting to ease the returning tension. “You mean, you don’t know me?”

Mitch shook his head, a snort escaping his nostrils as he turned to look back at the brewing storm. “Never seen you a day before in my life.”

Hyde felt a sense of relief wash over him. A sense that he _wasn’t_ going insane. 

He was just in the wrong place. “Look, man, I don’t even know how I got here. One minute I’m napping, the next I’m waking up on some school bus.” He ranted, feeling like he could burst from the frustration that was building in his chest, “All I know is that I am not supposed to be ‘ere.”

“Damn, straight.” The coach replied before his voice dropped to a slight whisper, eyes still focused on the sky. “You got helluva way with the mist, kid. You got everyone fooled like you belong here, but ya can’t trick me. I’ve been smellin’ a monster around here for days. I knew someone ain’t belong, but you don’t smell like a monster. You smell like a half blood. So, I ask ya,” The coach fixed him with his beady glare once more, “Who ya are and where do ya come from?” 

Most of the words that spilled from the coach’s mouth made no sense to Hyde, yet for some reason, he found himself answering honestly, “Listen, man, I told ya I have no clue who I am. I have zero memories. Ya gotta help me.” Hyde inwardly cringed at his words, and hated that he was asking a complete stranger for help. It made him feel weak; it made him feel like a helpless child that was crying for his ma. But he _had_ to get out of here, and his gut was telling him that Coach Mitch would help. 

And if he couldn’t trust his gut, what could he trust?

Coach Mitch stared at him; his face completely blank for a few beats before an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. 

“Great,” He muttered, “You’re tellin’ the truth.” 

Hyde shot him a look that seemed to say, ‘ _well duh,’_ but kept the comment to himself. “Of course I am,” He said, eyes rolling behind his shades, “Also, what's all that crap about monsters and half bloods. Ya talking in code or something?”

Mitch narrowed his eyes at the young male, and Hyde wondered if this guy was insane. Yet a distant feeling in the back of his head knew that he wasn’t. 

“Look, I don’t know who ya are, but I do know _what_ ya are and that just screams trouble.” He huffed out, “Now instead of watchin’ two of ya, I gotta watch three of ya. Are ya the special package, huh, is that it?”

Hyde gave him a blank expression as the sky above them rumbled once more. Mitch turned his gaze back to the building clouds above them that only seemed to be getting thicker and darker, and hovered directly over the skywalk.

“This morning, I got a message from camp saying that they were sending an extraction team. I thought it was weird at first, but I figured it was about time because I already had two powerful ones ‘ere, and they’re older than most, plus somethin’ has been stalking them. Yet you pop out of nowhere, so tell me, are ya a special package?” 

The tension in Hyde’s head and neck seemed to worsen as words flew across his mind. _Camps, Half bloods, Monsters._ He still didn’t know what Mitch was going on and on about but the words gave him a massive headache, as if he was slamming against a door in his mind that just would not open. He stumbled, body almost tumbling to the smooth pavement beneath him, and Coach Mitch caught him. 

For a little fella, the coach had hands like steel. 

“Whoa, there, kid. You say you have no memories, huh?” Hyde nodded. “Fine. I’ll just have to watch you with the others until the team gets here. We’ll let the director figure things out.”

“What director?” Hyde found himself asking “What camp?”

“Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—”

A bright burst of lightning crackled over the pair of them. The wind picked up with a

vengeance, causing worksheets to fly into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered beneath their feet. Teens screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails of the skywalk as they tried to move off of the bridge and back into the building. 

“I just had to say something,” Mitch grumbled. He bellow into his megaphone: “Everyone inside! _The dog goes woof_! Off the skywalk!”

“I thought you said this thing was stable!” Hyde shouted over the building wind.

“Under normal circumstances,” Mitch shouted back, “which, these are not.” 


	2. A Battle Is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is another chapter! I'm planning on updating this story every two weeks! Thank you, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: That '70s Show copyright The Carsey-Werner Company, LLC and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, LLC. Heroes of Olympus copyright Disney-Hyperion Books, Rick Riordan

**Chapter 2: A Battle is Brewing**

The storm surrounding them seemed to morph itself into a miniature hurricane. Multiple clouds turned into a funnel like shape and snaked their way towards the skywalk like the stinging tendrils of a kraken like monster. The winds blowing around the canyon at varying rapid speeds. 

Teens screamed around him as they continued to run towards the building; the wind snatching way their worksheets, hats, jackets and really anything it could reach. Hyde was skidding across the slick pavement, his boots not gripping to anything as the wind fought against his body. To the left of him, he saw Kelso lose his balance, almost toppling over the railing, but Hyde grabbed the back of his ski jacket and hurled him away from the edge. 

“Thanks!” Kelso yelled over the whipping winds, and Hyde nodded in affirmation. 

“Go!” Coach Mitch repeated constantly, and Hyde began to move once more, Kelso close beside him.

Jackie and Chip were holding open the doors to the building, herding the multiple teens inside. The brunette’s bright blue and white ski jacket seemed to glow in the dull light of the storm as it flapped around her torso wildly. Her dark curls whipped around her shoulders and back in a violent fashion, and he saw her arms trembling with the effort of keeping the doors open. Yet, her face was eerily calm and collected as she shouted soothing affirmations to the others, and encouraged them to keep moving inside. 

Hyde, Kelso, and Coach Mitch ran towards the two of them, but it was like they were running through quicksand. The wind seemed to be at war with them, constantly pushing them back to their starting point, effectively keeping them on the skywalk, forcing them to stay on the skywalk. 

Jackie and Chip pushed one more teen inside,then lost the grip they held on the doors, slamming them shut-closing off the skywalk. 

Jackie tugged desperately at the door handles, her face scrunched in frustration as she continued to yank. Inside, their fellow students pounded on the glass, but the doors didn’t budge an inch. Jackie turned her head slightly, and shot a pleading look over her narrow shoulders. 

“Chip, help me, damnit!” She yelled, still tugging at the handle, yet Chip just stood there. 

The male let out a delighted sigh; his black jacket flapping in the wind and a pleased expression overtook his boyish features. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the storm, even bringing his arms up to feel the wind ripple his jacket even more, as his eyes closed. 

“Sorry, babe,” He said, his voice octaves deeper, “I’m done helping.” 

Suddenly his eyes were open once more, and with a quick flick of his wrist, Jackie flew backwards, her small body slamming into the doors, and sliding to the ground.

“Jackie!” Hyde and Kelso shouted, the former trying to charge forward, yet the wind worked against him, and Coach Mitch pushed him back. 

“Coach,” Hyde yelled, “Let me go, man!”

The coach just shook his head, and narrowed his eyes. “You two stay behind me, this is my fight, my monster.” 

“What?” Kelso shouted as a random worksheet smacked him in the face. “What the hell are ya talkin’ about? What monster?” 

The coach’s nearly neon baseball cap blew off, and sticking above his mop of orange hair were two stumps. Coach Mitch slid his golden wedding band off of his finger and suddenly it wasn’t a ring anymore but a large sized wooden club. 

Chip turned around, and gave the three of them a smirk that teetered on the edge of one of those psycho killers in horror movies. “Oh, coach. Let the kid attack me! I wanna have fun, and an old man like you will be too easy to defeat.” A boisterous laugh escaped him as he began to stalk closer, “Isn’t that why they _retired you_ to this dumbass school? I’ve been on your team the entire season, and you had no idea.” Chip shot the coach a sarcastic grin as he brought a finger to tap on his nose, “You’re losing your nose, gramps.”

The coach made an angry noise that oddly sounded like a goat belting, and shook out his shoulders. “Alright, that’s enough, meathead. You’re going _down.”_

“You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, gramps?” Chip laughed, the lines around his eyes crinkling with amusement, “Good luck.”

Chip raised a finger, pointing it at Kelso, a funnel cloud erupted around him, and Kelso flew off the skywalk as if he had been tossed. Somehow, the lanky boy managed to twist himself in midair, and slammed sideways into the canyon wall. His body skidded, clawing furiously for anything to grab, dust erupting as he moved down the canyon wall. Finally, he grabbed a thin ledge around fifty feet below the skywalk. 

Hanging there by his fingertips, he lifted his head, chestnut locks whipping against his face as the wind continued to rapidly blow. “Help!” He yelled, as he hung, “Can someone toss me rope or something, man?!” 

Coach Mitch cursed, and tossed Hyde the club he held in his hands. “I don’t know who ya are, kid but I hope yer good. Keep that _thing_ busy-” he gestured a thumb at Chip-”while I get Micheal.”

“Get him how?” Hyde questioned, palming the club that now rested in his hands, “You’re gonna fly or something?” 

“Not fly, climb.” Mitch kicked off his worn _New Balance_ shoes, and Hyde almost had a heart attack. Instead of having feet, the coach appeared to have hooves-goat’s hooves. Which meant the raised skin on his head wasn’t bumps but horns. 

“You’re a faun,” Hyde realized. 

“ _Satyr!”_ The coach snapped at him,. “Fauns are Roman. But we’ll discuss that later.”

Mitch leaped over the railing, his body sailing towards the canyon wall and hit hooves first. He bounded down the cliff with impossible agility, finding footholds no bigger than postage stamps, dodging whirlwinds that tried to attack him as he picked his way toward Kelso.

“Isn’t that just adorable,” Chip turned toward Hyde. “Now it’s your turn, _kid_.”

Hyde’s gaze narrowed behind his aviators, a scowl marrowing his features as he threw the club. He didn’t think the club would be much help, but he hated the way this bastard was speaking to him. Plus, he’d been messin’ with Jackie for most of the day. 

Surprisingly, the club wasn’t as useless as he thought it would be. It flew right at Chip, even curving as he tried to dodge it, and smacked the male so hard on the head, that he fell to his knees. Jackie wasn’t as dazed as she appeared to be. She slowly pushed her body over, fingers closing around the fallen club once it rolled beside her, yet before she could use it, Chip rose to his feet. Blood- _golden blood_ trickled from his hairline towards his forehead and he fixed Hyde with a dark glare.

“Nice try, kid,” He snarled, “But you're gonna have to try harder.”

The skywalk shuddered, and hairline fractures began to appear in the glass. Inside the museum, teens stopped banging on the doors, backing away in pure terror. 

Chip’s body dissolved into smoke, as if his molecules were coming undone-and staying that way; he still held the same face, the same stupid ass smirk, but suddenly his whole form was composed of swirling black vapor. His bright blue eyes were like electric sparks in a live storm cloud, and he sprouted black smoky wings, rising above the skywalk. If angels could be pure evil, Hyde was sure they would resemble Chip’s new form heavily. 

“You’re a _ventus_ ,” Hyde spat out, though he had no idea how he knew that word or where it even came from. “ _A storm spirit_.”

Chip’s laugh sounded like a tornado tearing off a roof of a mobile home, and he gave Hyde a psychotic smile, “I’m glad I waited, demigod. Micheal and Jackie I’ve known about for weeks. I could’ve killed them at any time. But my mistress said a third was coming, someone special, someone _powerful_. She’ll reward me greatly when I snap your neck.” Two more funnel clouds touched down on either side of Chip and turned into venti—ghostly young male teens with smoky wings and bright eyes that crackled with lightning.

Jackie stayed down, pretending to be dazed, her petite hand still holding onto the club in a vice like grip. Her face was pale, her bottom lip was trembling, and her eyes appeared to be even wider, but she gave Hyde a determined look, and he understood the message: _Keep their attention. I’ll hit em from behind._

Cute, smart, _and_ violent. Hyde wished he remembered having her as his chick.

He clenched his fists and got ready to charge at the three guys, but he never got the chance. Chip raised a hand, arcs of electricity ran through his body until they reached his fingertips and with a quick motion, he blasted Hyde right in the center of his chest. 

With a loud _Bang,_ Hyde found himself lying flat on his back. His mouth tasted like burnt metal, and the tension in his head seemed to had reached its crescendo. Blinking rapidly, he manage to lift his head to see smoke steaming off his clothes. Surprisingly, his shades had stayed on his face, but that wasn’t the case for his boots. The lighting had gone straight through his body and blasted off his left boot, his toes, and red sock black with soot. 

The spirits were laughing, and the wind seemed to pick up around the skywalk. Jackie was screaming out definitely but it sounded small and far away. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hyde saw Coach Mitch climbing off the cliff, Kelso on his back. Jackie was on her feet, desperately trying to swing the club and fend off the two extra storm spirits, dark hair whipping around her like a fierce twister, her body twisting every time a spirit dodged an attack. It was obvious that they were just toying with her. The large club went right through their bodies as if they weren’t there, like they were some fucked up kind of ghost. And Chip, with his dark wings and blazing blue eyes loomed over Hyde. 

“Ugh,” Hyde heard himself croak out. He rose to his feet, stumbling slightly, and he wasn’t sure who was more shocked: the storm spirits or him. 

“How are you alive?” Chip’s form flashed, “That was enough lightning to kill twenty grown men.”

“My turn,” Hyde said, whilst clearing his throat reaching into his pocket, shaking his even frizzier curls out. He pulled out the gold coin, letting his instincts take over, not thinking about his next movement at all. He flipped the coin in the air like he’d done it a thousand times before, catching it in his palm, and suddenly he was holding a sword—a dangerously sharp double edged weapon. The ridged grip fit his fingers perfectly, and the whole object was blindingly gold—hilt, handle, and blade.

Chip snarled at him and took a few hesitant steps back. He looked at his two comrades and yelled, “Well? Kill him!” 

The other storm spirits didn’t look happy with that order, but still they flew at Hyde, their fingertips crackling with the same electricity Chip’s held.

Hyde swung at the first spirit. His blade passed through it, and the creature’s smoky form immediately disintegrated as it came in contact with weapon. The second spirit let loose a bolt of lightning, but Hyde’s blade absorbed the charge before it could touch him. Then he stepped in, and with one quick thrust, the second storm spirit dissolved into golden powder.

Chip let out a wail of outrage. He looked down as if expecting his comrades to re-form, to charge at Hyde once more, but their gold dust remains dispersed in the whipping winds. 

“Impossible, ”He yelled out, a look of disbelief on his ghostly features, “Who are you, _half-blood?_ ”

Jackie was so stunned she dropped her club onto the ground below her. “Steven, how..?” She trailed off, her eyes flashing as she took a hesitant step towards him. 

Then Coach Mitch leaped back onto the skywalk and dumped Kelso like a sack of flour. The latter male let out a pained groan as he hit the ground and shot the coach an annoyed glare, but the coach’s attention was elsewhere. 

“Spirits, fear me!” Mitch bellowed, flexing his short arms, as he got into a battle like stance. Then he looked around and realized there was only Chip floating above the skywalk. “Damnit, kid!” he snapped at Hyde. “Didn’t you leave some for me? I like a challenge!”

Kelso got to his feet, breathing heavily his lanky limbs seemed to twitch with irritation. He looked like he was completely humiliated, his hands bleeding from clawing at the rocks. “Yo, Coach Little Lamb, whatever you are—I just fell down the _freaking Grand Canyon!”_ Kelso snapped, his head shaking in it’s usual spastic manner, and Hyde would’ve been thoroughly amused if they weren’t in a life or death situation. “Stop askin’ for challenges!”

Chip let out a nasty sounding snarl, but Hyde could see the fear, the _terror_ , in his flashing blue eyes. “You have no idea how many enemies you’ve awakened, _half-bloods._ ” He spat out, form flashing with the anger he felt, “ My mistress will destroy all demigods. This war you cannot, will not, win.”

Above them, the storm exploded into a full force, powerful gale. Multiple cracks expanded in the skywalk; sheets of freezing cold rain poured down, pounding at Hyde’s skin, thoroughly soaking his clothes. Hyde squinted his eyes behind his aviators and realized he couldn’t see a thing, so with a frustrated huff, he took the shades off his face and clipped them onto his now soaked t-shirt-crouching to keep his wavering balance. 

A hole burst open in the clouds, creating a swirling vortex of black and silver that oddly matched Chip’s ghostly form. “My mistress is calling for me,” Chip shouted, his tone still mocking as he fixed Hyde with a sarcastic smirk, “And, you’re coming with me, _halfblood.”_

He lunged at Hyde, arms wide with an attempt to grab the curly haired boy, but Jackie tackled the monster from behind, slamming her petite body into his form. Even though he was made of smoke, Jackie somehow managed to connect and sent both of them sprawling. 

Kelso, Hyde, and the coach surged forward to help, but the spirit screamed with pure rage. He let loose a torrent of wind that knocked them all backwards. Hyde and Coach Mitch landed on their butts; Hyde’s grip loosened from his sword causing it to skid across the glass. Kelso hit the back of his head and rolled on his side, dazed and moaning, as his eyes fluttered open and closed. Jackie got the worst of it. She was thrown off Chip’s back and hit the metal railing, tumbling over the side until she was hanging by one manicured hand over the dark abyss of the canon.

Hyde got to his feet and started towards her, but Chip screamed, “I’ll settle for the dumb one instead!”

He grabbed Kelso’s arm and began to rise, towing a half conscious, muttering Kelso below him. The storm spun faster, pulling them upward like some sort of cloudy vacuum cleaner.

“Help!” Jackie yelled, her tone distraught as she clung to the railing, her grip wavering. “Somebody!” Then she slipped, letting out a desperate scream as she fell.

“Hyde, _go_!” Mitch yelled. “Save her!

The coach launched himself at the spirit with some serious agility that Hyde could only describe as supernatural, lashing out with his hooves, knocking Kelso free from the spirit’s grasp. Kelso dropped safely to the floor with a groan, but Chip grappled the coach’s arms instead. Mitch tried to head-butt him, then kicked him and called him a meathead, but Chip’s grip didn’t waver. They rose into the air, gaining speed in the vortex. 

Coach Mitch shouted down once more, his beady eyes locked onto Hyde, “Save her! I got this!” Then the satyr and the storm spirit spiraled into the swirling clouds and disappeared.

_Save her?_ Hyde thought. _She’s as good as dead!_

But the tension in Hyde’s head built once more, and his instincts won out. With narrowed eyes, he ran to the railing, muttering to himself how crazy this all was, how _insane_ he was, and hurled his body over the side. 

It wasn’t that he was scared of heights, no he figured under different, _safer_ circumstances, he’d be enjoying the winds that whipped at his hair, and the way his stomach was touching his back. Yet, with his death looming over his head, and the only outcome being dying with Jackie, he couldn’t help but feel somewhat sick. He tucked in his arms, and plummeted head first; the sides of the dusty desert canyon raced past him like a film that somehow got stuck speeding up. The skin on his face was tight, and felt like it was trying to peel away from his skull, but it didn’t take long for him to catch up to Jackie’s falling form. 

She was failing wildly, and her voice had reached a shrill octave as she continued to scream until her voice went hoarse. Hyde tackled her waist, pulling her body close to his. He twisted his own body, to place it under hers, as a sordid attempt to at least cushion her fall as his eyes fluttered closed, awaiting his untimely death. Jackie continued to scream, her arms wrapping around his neck in a vice grip, and the wind surrounding them whistled in Hyde’s ears. 

Distantly, he wondered what death would feel like. Would it be quick and painless? Or would he feel every bone of his break as soon as he hit the canyon floor, then die? Clenching his jaw, Hyde found himself thinking that he definitely didn’t want to feel _that_ , and wished that somehow the pair of them would never hit the bottom. 

Suddenly the wind that surrounded the pair died down, and Jackie’s screams had morphed into a smothered gasp. Hyde figured that maybe they had finally reached the canyon’s floor, but he felt no impact-no bones breaking. 

“Steven?” Jackie managed to stutter out, her arms still locked around his neck. 

His eyes opened, sky blue irises darting around noticing that they weren’t falling anymore. No, they were _floating_ about two hundred feet above a river. Unconsciously, he hugged Jackie tighter to his form, and she squeezed her own arms around him as if she was trying to make sure that he was still real, if what was happening to them was _real._ They were nose to nose, chests pressed together, and Hyde could feel her heart beating furiously against her chest. 

Off handley, he noticed that with all of the action they’d just endured she still smelled distantly of vanilla.

“How did you-” She said softly, her wide eyes fixing him with a look of pure amazement. 

Shaking his head, Hyde’s brows furrowed, “I think I would know if I could fly, man.” He grumbled, but then a thought crossed his mind. _He didn’t even know who he was._ So he let out a deep breath, and imagined both of them going up, causing Jackie to let out a startled screeched as they shot into the air. He figured that they weren’t floating per say. No, beneath his feet, he felt the somewhat familiar feeling of pressure, like he was balancing on top of a geyser from Niagara Falls. 

“The air is supporting us,” He noted, his eyes flickering back to her face as she gave him a weird, yet demanding look. 

“Well, tell it to support us more, _Steven!_ ” She demanded, “Get us outta here!”

Hyde glanced down to the area below. The easiest thing would be to sink gently to the canyon floor, and figure out what to do from there, but then he looked up. The rain had ceased to fall and the storm clouds didn’t seem as bad as they were before, but they were still rumbling and flashing with random sparks of lighting. There was no guarantee the spirits were gone for good, that they wouldn’t just randomly appear again. He had no idea what had happened to Coach Mitch, nor did he know where the spirit had taken him. And he’d left Kelso up there, groaning and barely conscious.

“We have to help them,” Jackie said, her tone was still demanding as ever but she had practically read his thoughts. “Can you—” 

“Gimme just a sec,” He muttered, adjusting his grip on her waist, thinking about how he wanted to go up, and instantly they shot upwards into the sky. He figured that the fact that he was riding on the winds like some kind of pro skater would’ve been rad in a different situation, but with all the shit that had just happened, he was in too much shock to care. As soon as their feet touched the skywalk, Jackie left his embrace running towards Kelso, Hyde hot on her heels. 

Turning Kelso over, Jackie’s hand smoothed across his soaked bangs. His ski jacket was dark and soaked from the rain; his chestnut locks were also wet and dark but it seemed to have little flecks of golden dust from the monsters. He looked like shit, but at least he wasn’t dead.

“Dumb, uggo, coach,” He seemed to be muttering on constant repeat as Jackie helped him to a sitting position. 

“Where’d he go?” She asked, and Kelso pointed straight up before rolling his shoulders to relieve it of the tension. 

“Never came down,” He said as he shook his hair, oddly resembling a dog shaking their fur out, “Don’t tell me the little fella actually saved me.” 

“Twice,” Hyde said, nodding his head in affirmation. 

Kelso seemed to groan even louder at that, and let his head fall back, “What happened, man. The swirly tornado Chip, the wicked gold sword…” He trailed off as he looked over to Hyde, “I imagined all of it right?”

At the mention of the sword, Hyde walked over to where it was lying, gazing at the way it was glittering in the now beaming sun. He crouched down to pick it up, noticing how completely balanced it felt in his grip. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to flip the coin once more, and let out a grunt of approval as it shark back into a coin, midpin landing softly in his open palm. Kelso watched the whole exchanged, his mouth hanging open as he shook his head once more, “Yep, I _gotta_ be imagining things.” 

Jackie stood in the middle of the sidewalk, her body trembling from her rain soaked clothes, and her arms folded across her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm. “Steven,” She began, her wide gaze locking with his, “Those _things-”_

“Venti,” He corrected, putting on his shades once more, “Storm spirits.” 

Jackie gave him an annoyed look, like she was extremely close to tearing him a new one, “Okay, Venti, whatever,” She huffed, “You acted like you’ve seen them before or something.” She tilted her head to the side, her eyes running over his own soaked form curiously, “ _Steven_ , who are you?” 

Shaking his head, Hyde let out a sigh, “That’s what I’ve been tryna tell ya, man. _I don’t know.”_

The storm had completely calmed down now, and the other students from the school were staring out the glass doors of the building in terror. There were security guards working on the doors, but they didn’t seem to be having any luck in opening them. 

“Mitch said somethin’ about protecting three people,” Hyde muttered, his hand scratching at his jaw as the wheels began to turn in his head, “I think he was talkin’ ‘bout us.” 

“And Chip turned into that _thing_ ,” Jackie spat out, a shiver traveling up her spine, before an afronted look filtered across her features. “God, he was _hitting_ on me!” She exclaimed, her mouth dropping down in pure horror, “What if he kissed me, huh? I would have been kissed by some sort of freaky ghost demon!”

Hyde shot her a look before shaking his head at her dramatics, before muttering “He also called us demigods.” 

Kelso lied flat on his back, his gaze locked with the now clear sky. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get up, and if Hyde had been tossed around like the lanky boy had, he wouldn’t be in a rush either. “I got no idea what _demi_ means,” He said, a goofy smile appearing on his features, “But I know I do look sorta Godly, whatcha guys think, huh? Do I look like a god?” 

Suddenly, there was a brittle sound like dry branches snapping, and the cracks in the shuddering skywalk began to widen even more. 

Hyde looked at Jackie then at Kelso and began to move forward, “Look, we gotta get off this-”

“Uh guys,” Kelso interrupted, sitting straight up, “Do you see the flying ponies or is it just me?” 

At first Hyde thought Kelso had hit his head a bit too hard, but then he saw a dark shape descending from the far east. It was too slow for a plane, yet it was too large for a bird. As it got closer he could see a pair of winged animals, they were gray, four-legged, and appeared to look exactly like horses, except each one had about a twenty-foot wingspan. They were also pulling a brightly painted box with two wheels: a _chariot._

“Reinforcements,” He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest, “Mitch told me an extraction squad was coming for us.”

“Extraction squad?” Kelso struggled to his feet, toppling over a few times before he stood up straight, “That sounds kinda painful.”

“And where are they _extracting_ us to?” Jackie asked haughtily.

Hyde watched as the chariot landed with a soft _thud_ on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near its breaking point. Two teenagers stood in the chariot, a tall red headed girl maybe a little younger than Hyde, and a taller,lean yet muscular guy that had a nose that seemed like it had been broken one too many times. They both wore wide legged jeans and orange T-shirts, with shields tossed over their backs. The red headed girl leaped off before the chariot had even touched the skywalk ground. Marching towards Hyde’s group, eyes blazing, face set in a grim, dark expression. 

Pulling out a knife, she stood in front of the group, “Where is he?” the girl demanded, green eyes blazing as she looked at Hyde. 

“Where’s who?” Hyde asked, raising a brow. 

She frowned as if his answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Kelso and Jackie, red braid whipping around her shoulder as she gazed at the pair. “What about Mitch? Where is your Protector, Mitch Miller?”

Kelso looked around, his head shaking in a spastic manner. He had a scared expression on his face, as he looked at the other girl, and unconsciously, he moved closer to Hyde. “Uh he got taken by some, tornado lookin’ thingys.” He muttered. 

“ _Venti,”_ Hyde corrected once more, and Kelso pointed at him like had just explained the entire situation, “Storm Spirits.” 

The red headed girl raised an arched eyebrow at him and shook her head, “I think you mean _A_ _nemoi_

 _Thuellai?_ That’s the Greek term. _”_ She responded, stepping forward slightly, “Who are you, and what _exactly_ happened?”

Hyde felt as if he should explain, but he didn’t like the way she was looking at him, like _he_ somehow was the blame for everything and caused it all to go to shit. He glanced at Kelso who was looking at him, expecting him to start talking, but when his mouth didn’t start to move, Kelso’s head turned to Jackie who just rolled her eyes at both of the boys. She stepped forward, shoulders pushed back, kaleidoscope eyes sizing up the other girl as she launched into a rather detailed explanation of the story. 

About halfway through what could be best described as Jackie’s tirade, the other guy from the now still chariot came over. He stood next to the red head, a disinterested on his face, hands deep in his jeans pockets. It was then Hyde caught a glimpse of his rainbow tattoo, which appeared to be a bit unusual, but hell what hadn’t been unusual today?

When Jackie finally finished her tirade, the redhead didn’t seem to be pleased with the ending. She let out a rather exasperated yell, and threw her hands up. “No,” She muttered, eyes shut as her grip on the knife tightened, causing Hyde to step closer to Jackie, ready to push her behind him, if another fight broke out. 

“No, no, _no!”_ The redhead exclaimed, head shaking, “She _said_ he would be here! She told me _!_ She said if I came here, I would find the answer! _”_

“Hey, Donna,” The crooked nose guy mumbled, as he pointed at Hyde’s feet “Check out, Curly Q.”

With everything that had happened, Hyde had honestly forgotten that he was missing his left boot; it seemed to be a minuscule issue in the grand scheme of things. Besides, his foot felt fine, even if it looked like a burnt piece of meat. “I reckon he’s the guy with the one shoe,” He said, gaze flickering to the girl, “Maybe he’s the answer.” 

“No, Charlie,” She snapped, turning away from the group, “The _bitch_ tricked me.” The redhead stared at the sky; her face flushed with anger and her arms raised. 

“What the hell do you want from me, _huh?”_ She screeched, arms flaying as she glared at the sky, _“What have you done with him?!”_

The skywalk shuddered, causing the horse to whine and stamp their feet as if they were saying _“Hey we need to leave now.”_ And the dark haired guy turned to the red head fixing her with a look. “Donna, we gotta go.” He said, voice taking on an urgent tone, “Let’s get these guys back to camp, and then we’ll figure it out. Those spirits might come back.” 

Donna was quiet for a brief moment, her eyes still locked with the sky, but eventually a sigh escaped her. “Fine.” She grumbled, head turning and her intense green eyes landed on Hyde, “We’ll figure this out later.” With that statement, she turned on her heel, and marched towards the chariot, hands clenched into fist, a dark glare firm on her face. 

Jackie shook her head, hands sliding into her back pockets as she flipped her drying curls over her shoulders, “What’s _her_ issue? It’s not like we asked for this.” 

Kelso nodded his head in agreement, and Charlie just let out a breathy laugh which looked a bit odd on his disinterested face. “Come on, I’ll explain on the way.” 

Hyde shot the boy a look, and shook his head, “I’m good, man.” He said, “I make it a point to not travel with chicks who look like they wanna kill me.” 

Charlie hesitated, before shaking his own head, walking towards the chariots, hands still in his pockets, “Donna’s okay, or at least she will be.” He murmured, and Hyde had to strain to hear the other boy, “You gotta cut her some slack, though. She had some vision showing her this place. It told her to come ‘ere and find a guy with one shoe. That was supposed to be her answer.” 

“Her answer to what?” Jackie questioned, falling into step beside the guy, Kelso and Hyde right behind her. 

“Well, she’s been searching for one of our campers for the past three days,” Charlie looked off in the distance, his dark eyes getting a far away look in them, “She’s going insane with worry, and we just both hoped he’d be here.” 

Kelso glanced at Hyde before glancing at the male in front of them, “Who is this guy?”

“Her boyfriend,” Charlie replied, “A dude named Eric Forman.”


	3. The Worst Do-over Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: That '70s Show copyright The Carsey-Werner Company, LLC and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, LLC. Heroes of Olympus copyright Disney-Hyperion Books, Rick Riordan

**Chapter 3: The Worst Do-Over Ever**

After a rather eventual morning of annoying guys turning into storm ghost, goat coaches, and flying amnesiac boyfriends, Jackie should have been out of her mind-like she was going insane, yet all she could feel was a building pit of fear that rested deep in the depths of her stomach. 

_Something_ was starting, just like her dream had warned her about, and Jackie just wanted to catch the next plane to God knows where just to escape whatever _this_ was. 

She was standing at the back of the _flying_ chariot in between Kelso and Steven, while Charlie handled the reins, and the ginger girl with the wicked glare, fiddled with some bronze device that oddly resembles a misshapen map. They rose high over the desert landscape of the Grand Canyon and headed east. The wind was icy, and ripped straight through Jackie’s ski jacket, causing her to pull it tighter to her shaking form. Behind the chariot, more storm clouds seemed to be gathering and occupying the area they’d just fled from. 

The chariot lurched and bumped on invisible ‘air potholes,’ and the constant movement was beginning to seriously annoy Jackie since there was no back to the god forsaken thing. 

Distantly she wondered if Steven would catch her if she went tumbling towards the ground once again. 

At that thought, she felt the familiar sting of tears begin to build, but she didn’t let them fall. While, yes, it was a tad bit disturbing that her boyfriend could all of a sudden _fly_ out of nowhere, it was even more disturbing that he held her in his arms, his body so close to hers that she could feel his beating heart, yet he genuinely had no idea who she was. 

For the entire semester, she had been working on getting Steven to view her as more than some little girl who needed protection. Hell, she did a lot of things just to get him to _truly_ see her, and finally she had gotten Mr. Aloof to kiss her! Everything was going absolutely magical. Steven made her feel like she wasn’t some lost girl, like she was _special_ . But then, oh then, that horrid dream happened exactly three nights ago. That stupid horrible voice giving her even more horrible news. She didn’t dare to tell anyone about it, not even Steven-and she practically told him _everything_.

Now, fate decided to rear her ugly head and ripped him away from her. It was as if someone had snuck into the curly haired boy’s dorm and completely erased his memory. 

Honestly, she was stuck in the _worst_ do-over in all time. 

She wanted to scream, to throw things. Steven stood right beside her, arms crossed over his chest in the same manner she had seen him done many times before. Those bright, sky blue eyes were hidden by his usual shades, his frizzy, curly, golden brown hair with sideburns that she was trying to get him to trim. His face remained in it’s usual impassive expression, yet this time she had no clue what he was thinking as he continues to look at the horizon, not giving her an ounce of attention. 

Kelso, of course, was being his normal annoying self. “Man, this is awesome!” He exclaimed, spitting out a black pegasus feather, shooting her a wide opened mouth grin, “Hey, where are we goin’ anyways?” 

“A safe place,” The copper haired girl, Donna, responded, not batting an eyelash at his antics, “The only safe place for people like us. Camp Half-Blood.” 

“Half-Blood?” Jackie spat out, her nose scrunching at the word, as her arms tightened around her body. Something about the term made her insides churn, and she found herself immediately feeling the need to snap at the other girl. Maybe she was overreacting, but growing up she’d been called too many teasing names that insulted her Russian heritage. She’d been referred to as a commie or Russkie so many times, that now she didn’t even blink an eye at the words anymore. Yet, that did not mean she wanted to add another word to the list. Besides if she was going to be called anything, it would be along the lines of beautiful or gorgeous. “Is that some kind of joke?”

“She’s sayin’ that we’re demigods,” Steven said, tone void of any emotion she could grasp to, “Half god, half mortal.”

Donna raised an eyebrow at him, her green eyes narrowing as she looked over his form, “Hm, you seem to know a lot, Hyde.” She was quiet for a moment, like she expected him to explain himself-but he didn’t. “But, yeah, we are demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Charlie, here, is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess.” 

Kelso let out a bark of laughter, his head shaking as if he had heard the greatest joke of the century, “Your mom is the rainbow goddess?”

“Yeah, problem?” Charlie shot back. 

“Nah,” Kelso snickered, “Just wonderin’ if you’re gonna start sprouting rainbows.” 

“Charlie is our best equestrian,” Donna continued, “He has a way with the pegasi.” 

“Rainbows _and_ ponies? Man this is the gift that just keeps on giving.” Kelso snickered once more.

“I s _wear_ , I’m gonna toss you right over this chariot.” Charlie warned, grip tightening on the reigns. 

“Wait, hold on,” Jackie began, “You think we’re-”

Suddenly a clap of lightning flashed across the sky, the chariot shuddered, and Steven yelled, “Left wheel is on fire!” 

Jackie’s head turned, and she took a minuscule step back, noticing the bright, blinding white flames that seemed to be lapping up the side of the chariot. The wind around them roared, and Jackie’s quickly glanced behind them. Dark shapes appeared to be forming in the swirling clouds, and more storm spirits began to charge towards the chariot, yet instead of resembling angels, these spirits resembled horses.

“Hold on to something,” Donna yelled out, “I have a feeling this is going to get rough.” 

Charlie flicked the reins, causing the pegasi to burst into speed, the sky surrounding them blurring into distant varying shades of blues and greys. Jackie’s stomach had leapt into her throat, her head swarmed, and her vision went completely black. When her vision returned to her, they appeared to be in a completely different place.

A cold gray ocean stretched out to the left, sparkling lightly each time the light caught it. Pure white, snow-covered fields, roads, and forests spread to the right. Directly below them was a green valley, like an island of springtime, rimmed with snowy hills on three sides and water to the north. Jackie saw a cluster of buildings like ancient Greek temples, a big blue mansion, ball courts, a lake, and a climbing wall that seemed to be on fire. But before she could really process all she was seeing, their wheels came off and the chariot began to drop out of the sky. Charlie and Donna fought desperately to maintain control of the dropping chariot. The pegasi labored to maintain the chariot in flight patterned, but they seemed to be too exhausted to keep up with the weight of the chariot and five people.

“The lake!” Donna exclaimed, “Charlie, aim for the lake!”

Distantly, Jackie remembered her daddy once telling her when she was younger that hitting a body of water from a high altitude felt as bad as hitting cold cement, and then darkness slammed straight into her face. 

The biggest shock was how cold she felt, the other was that she was actually underwater, sinking to her death for the second time that day, yet before the thought could really process. Faces appeared in the green murk of the lake. Girls with long black hair, and bright, gleaming yellow eyes smiled at her and grabbed her shoulders, hauling her up. They tossed her to shore, her body trembling and her lungs desperate for air. Nearby, Charlie was cutting the wrecked harnesses off of the pegasi, and fortunately they appeared to be okay. 

Already on shore, Steven, Kelso, and Donna were surrounded by kids an array of ages giving them blankets and asking them a multitude of questions. 

Someone took Jackie by her arms and helped her stand. Apparently kids fell into the lake a lot, because a detail of campers ran up with big bronze leaf blower–looking things and blasted Jackie with a gust of hot air; and in about two seconds her clothes were dry. Huh, she could really use those things in her morning routine

There were at least twenty campers milling around—the youngest maybe nine, the oldest college age, eighteen or nineteen—and all of them had orange T-shirts like Donna’s and Charlie’s. Jackie looked back at the water and saw those strange girls just below the surface, their dark hair floating in the current. They waved like, toodle-oo, causing Jackie to give them a confused wave back and disappeared into the depths. A second later the wreckage of the chariot was tossed from the lake and landed nearby with a wet crunch.

“Donna!” A dark haired guy with a bow and quiver slung over his back pushed his way through the crowd, a look of horror on his face, “I said you could _borrow_ the chariot not, wreck it!” 

“Buddy, I’m sorry, honestly.” Donna sighed, hands smoothing over her copper braid, “I’ll get it fixed, promise.”

Buddy scowled at his broken chariot, his jaw clenched as he surveyed the damage. He exhaled deeply through his nostrils before he turned his head, eyes landing on Jackie, Steven, and Kelso. “Are these the new guys?” At Donna’s nod, Buddy let out a soft laugh, “They’re _way_ older than thirteen. Why haven’t they been claimed yet?” 

“Claimed?” She heard herself ask, but before Donna could explain, Buddy said, “Any sign of Eric?” 

Jackie saw the way Donna’s vibrant green eyes fluttered shut, and the deep exhale that left her lips, as if it hurt her to mutter her next words. “No, there wasn’t.” The redhead admitted, and a hush of whispers broke across the gathered camp. Apparently, this Eric guy had to be a hotshot around camp because Donna wasn’t the only camper who seemed disappointed or defeated by the news. 

Among the whispers, another girl emerged from the crowd. She appeared to be a few inches taller than Jackie, her blonde hair hung to her waist in a pin straight style, and she seemed to make those horrid orange shirts appear to be fashionable. Her sepia gaze landed on Kelso, narrowing as she looked him up and down from head to toe. Flipping her golden locks over her shoulders, her gaze shifted to Steven causing an appreciative smirk to toy at her plumped baby pink lips. Once her gaze landed on Jackie, her lip curled with distaste, as if she was a piece of mud that landed on her givenchy boots. Jackie knew what type of girl this blonde wannabe Malibu Barbie was. _Hell,_ before her fifth school transfer, _she_ was that type of girl. Squaring her shoulders, Jackie fixed the girl with a pointed stare, and knew instantly that they were going to be enemies.

“Well,” the blonde huffed, “I hope they were worth the trouble.”

“Wow, thanks,” Jackie said, her tone peppy but laced still laced with sarcasm as she ignored the wave of anxiety that filtered through her chest, “What are we, huh? Your new pets?” 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Steven agreed, his face shifting from it’s usual blank state to a more annoyed expression, ““How about some answers before you start judgin’ us—like, what is this place, why are

we here, how long do we have to stay?”

Jackie had the same questions and wanted the same answers, but the wave of anxiety that suddenly hit her halted her mouth from moving even more. Something about the way the blonde formed her sentence sent a shiver down her spine. If only they knew about her dream, they’d certainly think _she_ wasn’t worth anything. 

“Hyde,” Donna began, “We’ll answer your questions soon, okay? And, Annette,” She turned to face the blow up Barbie, shooting her a grim pointed look, “All demigods are worth saving. But I’ll admit, the trip didn’t accomplish what I hoped.”

“It’s not we _asked_ to be brought here.” Jackie muttered, knowing that even though these demi-whatevers had saved them, she didn’t appreciate being talked about like she was some _burden._

Annette sniffed before a tight lipped grin appeared on her face. “And nobody wants you, hon. Does your hair always look like a poisoned raccoon?”

An offended gasp left the dark haired girl’s mouth. Sure, her hair might not be the _best_ right now, and she was sure that she’d lost her favorite blue barrettes but this _bimbo_ had no clue what type of morning she had. Taking a step forward, Jackie was about to rip every dyed blonde lock from this girl’s dumb head, but Donna’s voice halted her. She wasn’t the least bit scared of Annette, but Donna was a different story. The girl was a freakin’ giant. 

“We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome,” Donna said, with another pointed look at Annette . “We’ll assign them each a guide, and give them a tour of camp. Hopefully by the campfire tonight, they’ll be claimed.”

“Okay,” Jackie said, starting to get annoyed that no one around here seemed to answer her questions, “Would somebody tell me what claimed means?” 

Suddenly a collective gasp rang out through the camp. Multiple campers seemed to back away, and at first Jackie thought she had said something wrong-it wouldn’t be the first time. Then she realized that the campers shock faces were bathed in a bright red light, as if someone had lit one of those tiki torches behind her. Turning around, the dark haired girl choked on her own breath, for there was a blazing fiery image of a holographic hammer floating right above Kelso’s head. 

“That,” Donna stated, letting out a soft whistle, “is claiming.”

“What’d I do?”Kelso backed toward the lake, dark eyes wide has he shook his head back and forth. Then he glanced up and yelped, voice coming out in a much higher pitch than Jackie was used to. “Don’t tell me that my hair is on fire!” He ducked, but the symbol followed him, bobbing and weaving so it looked like he was trying to write something in flames with his head. 

“This can’t be good,” Buddy muttered. “The curse—”

“Buddy, shut up,” Donna said, shooting the male that stood beside her a look. “Kelso, you’ve just been claimed—”

“By a god,” Steven interrupted. “That’s the symbol of Vulcan, isn’t it?”

Jackie’s gaze shifted from the burning hammer towards her, well, she didn’t know what to refer to him as. Was he still her boyfriend? 

“Hyde, How do you know that?” Donna asked, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the boy. 

Steven just shrugged his shoulders in the same manner Jackie is sure she has seen millions of times before and mumbles, “Not sure.” 

“Vulcan?” Kelso demanded. “I don’t even _like_ Star Trek, man. What is even going on?!”

“Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus,” Donna explained, eyes rolling in what appeared to be exasperation, “the god of blacksmiths and fire.”

The fiery hammer faded, but Kelso kept swatting the air like he was afraid it was following him. “The god of what? _Who?”_

Donna turned to Buddy who now seemed to be fiddling with his bow. “Buddy, would you

take Kelso, give him a tour? Introduce him to his bunk-mates in Cabin Nine.”

Buddy nodded and gave the redhead girl a smile, before he made his way to Kelso, placing a hand on the taller male’s shoulder as he steered him towards the row of multiple cabins. 

“What’s Cabin Nine?” Jackie heard Kelso ask, his voice sounding farther and farther away. “And I’m not a Vulcan!”

Donna turned her attention back to Steven, green gaze wandering over the boys appearance. Usually

Jackie didn’t like it when other girls checked out her boyfriend, but Donna didn’t seem to care that he was a good-looking guy. Hell, Jackie was even skeptical if she noticed Steven was a guy at all. She studied him more like he was a complicated blueprint, or math equation that she hadn’t figured out the answer to yet. Finally she said, “Hold out your arm.”

Jackie saw what she was looking at, and her kaleidoscope eyes widened.

Steven had discarded his blue jean jacket after his dip in the lake, leaving his arms bare, and on the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo. How had Jackie never noticed it before? She’d looked at Steven’s arms a million times, hell she’d touch those arms like a hundred times! The tattoo couldn’t have just appeared, but it was darkly etched, and _impossible_ to miss: a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters _SPQR._

“I’ve never seen marks like this,” Donna muttered. “Where did you get them?”

Steven shook his head. “Man, I’m getting fed up of saying this, but _I don’t know.”_

The other campers pushed forward, trying to get a look at Steven’s tattoo. The marks seemed to bother them a lot —almost like it was a declaration of war.

“They look burned into your skin,” Donna noticed.

“They were,” Steven agreed, then he winced as if his head was aching. “I mean,uuh, I think so. I don’t remember.”

No one said anything. It was clear the campers saw Donna as their leader. They were waiting for her verdict.

“He needs to go straight to Dave,” Donna decided, face even grimmer than it was when she first touched down on the skywalk, “Annette , would you—”

“Absolutely.” Annette laced her arm through Steven’s. “This way, sweetie. I’ll introduce you to our director. He’s … an interesting guy.” She flashed Jackie a smug look that made Jackie want to attack the little bimbo and led Steven toward the big blue house on the hill.

The crowd began to disperse, until only the tall ginger stood before Jackie.

“Who’s Dave?” Jackie asked. “Is Steven in some kind of trouble?”

She saw Donna hesitate, and felt annoyance flare in her soul once more. Honestly, if someone didn’t start answering her questions soon, she was going to start screaming. 

“Good question, Jackie. Come on, I’ll give you a tour. We need to talk.”


End file.
